Naruto: Living Alone
by Enders-Kitsune
Summary: Everyone knows that Naruto is hated for the demon fox that lives inside him, but what would happen if Naruto met the foxes halfbreed brother?
1. Naruto

Naruto looked around. He had never seen a place like this before. There were no people here. He was alone. He didn't wan to move, but he felt if he didn't he would be a dead man.

Naruto stood, and a pain shot down his leg. He looked were the pain seemed to originate. Shurikens stuck out in three different places, causing his blood to flow.

"Damn, I was too slow," was all he could say. He wanted to cry, but he knew that showed weakness. A ninja didn't show weakness. A ninja would keep on walking, and not stop until he passed out from blood loss, and he died.

"The Hokage wouldn't cry." Naruto took a step, and ground his teeth together to make the pain go away. He walked down the path before him, bleeding, but not crying.

-

Jade just looked at the blond human in front of him. He didn't smell dead. He was breathing, so he couldn't be dead. Jade moved closer. Something about his boy, made him feel… comfortable. Like he could trust him.

The boy moved. Jade jumped back, but didn't run. He wouldn't run. The boy was not going to hurt him. Jades tails twitched as he moved closer again. The boy was hurt. Three shurikens protruded from his leg. Jade moved to them and took them out, making sure he covered the wounds, to stop the bleeding.

"Why did I do that?" Jade asked himself. Humans were evil. They hunted down half-demons like Jade all the time. "But this one is different. This one is…"

-

Naruto looked up. He had passed out and thought he was as good as dead. But the pain was gone. And he wasn't bleeding.

He looked around. There was someone there. A kid much older then Naruto himself, but not yet an adult. Naruto almost screamed when he saw fox ears, ant two foxtails, swishing around.

-

Jade saw the boy was awake. He smelled him again. "Why do you smell like Sister?"


	2. Alone

_Alone._

Jade thought of the word. It rolled around on his tongue. _Alone._ He hated that word.

Jade has always been alone. Well, not always. He had a sister, Kuybi. She was his best friend. She loved him, and took care of him after his mother was killed by a ninja, who cut off her tails, and sold them. He wanted to cry when he thought of that.

His mother was all demon. Jade had always been made fun of. He was kicked, poked, and had rocks thrown at him, from the other kids. They always yelled, "HALF-BREED, HALF-BREED!"

He had asked his mother once, "Mom. What's a half-breed?" his mother had told him that, as his mother was all demon, his father had been a human. He was a ninja from the leaf clan. She told Jade that he was the leader of the clan, the third Hokage, as the humans would call it. He had taken care of him and his mother, until one day he disappeared. Jades mother had said that Human and Kitsunes didn't live in peace.

Jade had been upset, but his mother had met a nice man of the Kitsune race, and got married. They had his little sister, Kuybi, and he was happy. Then the humans invaded his village. They killed everyone; cut off their tails, and sold them. Jade and Kuybi had barley escaped with their lives.

Jade took care of Kuybi. He fed her, bathed her, and taught her all she knew. Jade had hoped that she didn't remember about what had happened to their family, and their clan. She didn't forget.

Kuybi had held a grudge against humans. One day, Jade had been watching her wail she hunted for food. A human was hunting also, and Kuybi had seen him. She didn't think twice about attacking him, and almost killing him.

From that day on, Kuybi refused to take the form of a human. If Jade hid his ears, and tails, she wouldn't speak to him. Jade gave up on trying to change her.

One day, when Jade was four, in human years, 17 in his own, Kuybi had attacked the leaf village. Jade couldn't do anything until it was too late. She had disappeared before his eyes. Jade knew she had to have died, so he went into, what the humans called, the Forest of Death. He hid for thirteen years.

_Alone. _That's what he was.

-

Now Jade looked at the boy in front of him. He smelled like Kuybi. Jade was frightened, but didn't run. The boy was awake now, looking at him. "Why did you say Sister?" the boy asked.

"You smell like my younger sister." Jade said.

"Oh, um…" the boy said, "And who is that? Another Fox?"

"Not a half-breed like me," Jade said. He cringed when he said that word. "She was a full Kitsune."

"There are more of you?" the boy asked.

Jade shook his head. "No. my sister is dead." A tear ran down his face.

The boy looked at Jade. His eyes were full of care, "What was her name?" he asked.

"Kuybi."


	3. Chapter 3

Narutos eyes widened. Did this boy just say the name he thought he did? "What's her name?" Naruto asked again, hoping he didn't say it.

"My sisters' name was Kuybi." the boy said. "But she died thirteen years ago."

Naruto was in shock. This kid, this... "half-breed" as he called himself, was the brother of the demon fox that, not only almost destroyed the village, but now lived inside him. -

Jade looked at the kid in front of him. He wore orange! What kind of ninja wore orange?

Jade looked for anything that might be dangerous. He saw the boy wore a shuriken holder on his right leg, and he had a kunai knife with him, but other then that he was unarmed.

Jade touched the hilt of the sword that hung on his back, but he didn't draw it. If the boy was to try to attack him, he could take him, but he didn't want to kill this boy. He wanted answers.

"Why are you here? This isn't a place where ninja are supposed to go. Did you come for me? Are you going to kill me like you ninja killed my sister…my clan?" Jade felt a pang of sadness thinking of it. The screams of the young, the cries of the elders, and the sound of blood splashing on the floor, by his feet as a ninja tried to grab him. To kill him.

"What do you want?" Jade asked again, choking back tears.

The boy looked at him. He had a look of pity in his eyes, and a look of fear. Jade locked his gaze with the boys. "I want to hide," the boy said. "Someone is trying to kill me… for what I am."

Jade laughed. "For what YOU are!" he shouted, trying to control his rage. "YOU ARE EVIL. YOU AND YOUR KIND KILLED MY PEOPLE, MY SISTER."

The boys gaze hardened. "YOURE FUCKING SISTER IS NOT DEAD!" the boy yelled. "YOURE FOUCKING SISTER IS LOCKED INSIEDE ME!"


End file.
